moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Metro Bay
Heroes of Metro Bay is an upcoming superhero film written and directed by Jackson Kelley based on the Roblox game Heroes of Robloxia. The first film in the Roblox Cinematic Universe, the film features an ensemble cast including Payton Frisch, Kaiden Rivera, Landon Weaver, Nick Stone, Jackson Kelley, Connor Cholez, Noah Hallberg, Colby Aman, Gage Pearson, and Tyler Mejia. It follows five superheroes as they attempt to take out supervillain Darkmatter. Cast *Payton Frisch as Ryan Waters/Captain Metro: a man given super strength and finds out there are heroes in the world. *Kaiden Rivera as Jimmy Malone/Overdrive: A track runner given a speed potion, now the fastest man ever. *Landon Weaver as Zack Goodwin/Tessla: A janitor at the local power plant, given electricity powers after a generator exploded. *Nick Stone as Nathan Johnson/Kinetic: The offspring of superpowered parents, known to have telekinesis. *Jackson Kelley as Michael Schmidt/Amethysto/Darkmatter: A hero possessed by darkness, and he wants to destroy Metro Bay. Later on, he becomes a hero given plasma shields. *Connor Cholez as Phil Cline/Cicada: a man given bug like abilities,and the first thug to be hired by Darkmatter. *Noah Hallberg as Jack Benn/Dynamo: an explosion loving goon and the third goon to be hired by Darkmatter. *Colby Aman as C.R. Mellico/Atomic Waste: a former uranium plant worker and the second thug to be hired by Darkmatter *Gage Pearson as Steve Frisk/Cosminus: The true villain of the film, a former astrologist who controlled Darkmatter *Tyler Mejia as Scott Martin: The team's boss and employer Plot The film shows origin stories on all the heroes and how they all come together as one. Later, on a mission in Scotland, Michael Schmidt (Jackson Kelley), AKA Amethysto finds an artifact called the Sacred Diamond, where he ispossessed by darkness, and becomes Darkmatter. In Metro Bay, Ryan Waters (Payton Frisch) gets the news that Amethysto is dead. Waters, depressed, takes a refuge in his house. Waters gets a call from Jimmy Malone (Kaiden Rivera) that they need him at Martin Tower. Ryan changes into Captain Metro, and drives off in the Metromobile. In Martin Tower, Jimmy, AKA Overdrive, Zack Goodwin (Landon Weaver), AKA Tessla, and Nathan Johnson (Nick Stone), AKA Kinetic get news that Schmidt has died on a mission. Waters gets angry, and storms to his bedroom. That night, Ryan notices an explosion downtown. He wakes up Jimmy, and they suit up, going downtown. The explosion is a bank robbery by several bug masked goons stealing gold bars. Captain Metro and Overdrive show up, and kill some of the goons, as some get away. The goons get to the top of a building. Seeing the two heroes cannot fly, they climb up a crane and jump to the battle that awaits. The battle is with Cicada, a bug like being stealing the gold bars. Captain Metro and Overdrive simply defeat him, but a cicada goon gets away with the gold bars. Back at Martin Tower, the heroes imprison Cicada, but tell everyone else about the gold bars escaping. Brady Martin, the heroes' boss, tells them about a uranium plant break in. Captain Metro, Overdrive, and Tessla arrive, and after fighting off some plant workers, they reach Atomic Waste, using some uranium to get to a machine. After defeating him, a plant worker takes the uranium out of the building. They arrest Atomic Waste, and then take Kinetic to the museum, where villain Dynamo is stealing some alien technology. The battle takes place in the planetarium, and the heroes come out victorious. The alien technology is taken by Darkmatter, and the heroes try to defeat him, but fail. Darkmatter completes his machine. The final battle takes place in the city center, and Darkmatter grows in size. The heroes, after a grueling battle, defeat him, and then Amethysto is back to normal. Darkmatter's spirit reverts back to the Sacred Diamond, which is shipped to Mad City in California. Amethysto finds out Darkmatter was a part of a villain named Cosminus, who has hacked a computer on the top of a research facility. The heroes shut down a generator inside, and make their way to the roof. Amethysto gets his revenge on Cosminus by killing him. The heroes are hailed as heroes. In a post credits scene, Amethysto analyzes the alien technology, and notices the name "Duncan Winters" on it, setting up Deep Space.